Forbidden Love?
by Blood-Stained BallGowns
Summary: Natalia loves Alfred. Alfred loves Natalia. Ivan won't let it happen. (Sorry, I'm not good at the summery...)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I know! My first story! Hope you like it! _

* * *

I looked back down at my notes. I didn't need Alfred to know I was staring at him It would be awkward. What? Big brother clearly isn't interested, so I figured, I should lower my standards. That, and he's hot. What? Don't give me that look. You know he's hot.

After the meeting, I stayed to help pick up, because, I have nothing better to do, when Alfred walked over to me. I repeat, Alfred walked over to me! "H-Hey Nat.." He stuttered nervously, since when does he seem nervous around me?

I bent over to pick something up. "Hey Al, what's up?" I asked, trying hard not to make a fool of myself.

"I-I was wondering, i-if you want to maybe go out, tonight." He said looking down at his feet.

I stood up a little to quickly when he said that, because I hit my head on the table. I clutched my head in pain. "U-Um, sure!"

"Are you Ok? You hit your head kinda hard." He said, stepping closer.

"Oh! I-I'm fine! See you tonight!" I said running out of the room, to the safety of the hall. "Way to make a fool of yourself Nat..." I said, running down the hall.

* * *

"Natalia? Why are you running?" The voice of my older brother met my ears.

"I'd like to get back to our hotel." I said, not slowing down.

"Why?"

"So I can get out of this dress and go for a real run."

* * *

_Yeah.. I know... It's short.. But it will get longer! I pro__mise! Review? Please?_


	2. Chapter Two

_Hello people of...Places! My friend Reneé helped me write this chapter!_

* * *

My palms were sweating when I had asked that question that had been tugging at my very heart and soul. Finally it came out... FINALLY! God, I sound like Arthur now. Then the girl who I asked ran away. Dude, that was not cool. But at least she said yes! Now here is the hard part... Where are we going to go!?

This is a very good question for some one who has never been on a date! Don't give me that look. The hero has no social life. Sad, but true.

I sighed as I walked to the exit of the conference room.

"Alfred?" I turned around to see the big-nosed Russian jerk.

"What could you possibly want?" I asked, crossing my arms in sheer disgust at him. As you can see, I don't necessarily like him.

" I heard you asked Natalia out." He said with a childish grin. It was really creepy, dude. Then, in an instant, my hero-y self was getting pinned against the wall, by the big nosed Russian I told you about.

"Dude? What was that for" I asked, trying to get out of is grip. What? Hero's don't squirm!

"If you even think, about hurting my little sister, or think about doing anything else, I'll ring your neck, Da?" He said, loosening his grip ever so slightly.

"Y-Yes sir! Wait a sec... I don't care about what you say, so, bye!" I basically screamed. I finally got out of his grip and, took off in a dead sprint, like a scared little bunny. Fine, you can say it. Hero's aren't suppose to run away...

* * *

I just put my bow in my hair, as someone knocked on the door. I guessed it was Alfred, one, because, he screamed through the door, the hero has arrived, and two, because, my brother was already in the room with me. "I got it brother!" I yelled, running for the door of our hotel room. I opened the door to see Alfred standing there.

"Why hello Nat!" He said smiling his adorable smile.

"Hello Al." I beamed back.

"Are you ready to have an amazing time with this hero?" He asked, pointing his thumb at himself

"Yes, yes I am." I said walking into the hall with him. He held out his hand, and I gladly took it.

* * *

_Yay! Chapter Two, done!I have no idea where there date should be, so, if you have any ideas, leave them in review form below in that box-thingy, or PM me! Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow.. Chapter Three... So exciting! Well I hope this turned out how you all planned, and if not oops! By the way, the italic is my little random notes, and such_

* * *

Wow.. Chapter Three... So exciting! Well I hope this turned out how you all planned, and if not oops! By the way, the italic is my  
little random notes, and such

I threw my head back laughing as Alfred finished telling me his story. Apparently, he and Mathew, are banned from the San Francisco  
Zoo. Nobody has ever really made me laugh, like he does before. It feels, different. I like it. "So, what about your family?" He asked.  
I froze.

"Well, there, definitely something else." I said, staring into my lap. I looked up and to the other side of the restaurant we were at and  
saw, wait, is that Ivan? With binoculars? You've got to be kidding me? He's spying on me?

I stood up. "Where you going?" Alfred asked me.

"To teach my brother not to be a creepy stalker."(Ironic, isn't it?) I said walking over to my brother. Alfred followed.

* * *

I put the binoculars into one of my large coat pockets, as my little sister approached me. "Hello Natalia! What a surp-"

"Yeah it sure is! Why the hell did you follow me, Ivan?!" She yelled, cutting me off.

"Why would I do that?" I asked making a fake smile.

"Because you don't want me to see him!" She yelled again. With that one, she attracted the entire restaurants attention.

"Nat... Why don't we just leave?" Alfred asked, with a nervous grin. He defiantly didn't like being caught in the middle of our sibling rivalry.

"After Ivan learns his lesson, we can leave." She said, giving me another death glare.

"My lesson is learned!" I said putting my hands up.

"I don't think it is" She said, her glare turning into an evil grin. "Why Ivan... You look warm..." She picked up a glass of ice water off the table, and dumped all over my head. The cold water shocked me, but I'm used to the cold. I did grow up in Russia, after all.  
"Oh, poor Ivan, you look cold." She snickered. "Let me warm you up." She turned around to the table behind her, grabbed a bowl of hot soup and poured that over my head as well. The soup burned my head, and back.

"Ok Alfred, we can go now." She said, beaming. She grabbed his hand and walked away with a frightened looking Alfred. I can't believe she just did that.

* * *

_Well... Chapter Three! And I figured I'm nice so, every fifth review, I'll write that person a one shot! It either has to be Vocaloid or Hetalia! Thanks for reading! Follow, Favorite, and Review!_


End file.
